Finn Wants Rachel Back but Quinn Has Other Ideas
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: Finn wants Rachel back, he decides to kiss her at the end of their duet. However, he wasn't expecting Rachel to slap him, and was definitely not worried about Quinn Fabray kicking his ass for kissing Rachel. Minor Swearing. One-Shot.
1. Hell breaks loose

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first shot at Faberry or any FF so give me some props. Reviews are greatly appreciated to help improve. I'd also simply just like to know what you think. I assure you I proof read and edited this so many time in the last 3 days, that it will be easy to follow and will flow effortlessly.**

**Should I write more or not?**

**Summary:** Finn decides that he want's Rachel back. He comes up with a flawless plan, _in his mind_, that at the end of the duet they've been practicing in Glee Club for Regional's, he should kiss her. Finn's expecting Rachel to fall back into his arms and apologize for acting like he didn't exist those last 3 weeks, because,  
>"I'm in love with you and us not being together hurt to much, so I avoided you in order to..." <em>'cap? No, no, it was something like coat,'<em> he thought, _'OH YEAH! cope, it's cope...'_ "cope with the hurt so our friendship could remain intact."  
>However, he was not expecting Rachel to want nothing to do with him <em>whatsoever<em>. He was also, definitely, _not_ expecting **Quinn Fabray** to kick his ass because he kissed _**her**_ girlfriend while Santana sat idly by on the sidelines **trying** not to _defend_ the man child.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUDSON? GET YOUR DIRTY OAF HANDS OFF OF HER!"**  
>Rachel threw her hand up and connected it to the boys face, jumped back like she'd been burned, in disgust, and shivered with utter remorse.<br>Kurt looked on with a knowing smile, albeit a bit shock by the slap.

Santana stared at Rachel and Quinn with a proud look and a very, _very_ smug smile in display and watched as Quinn _**bashed**_ Finn in the head.  
>The boy's face was currently contorted in pain as he laid limp on the floor, taking the relentless blows.<p>

**"STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND FINNOCENCE!"**

Then eerily calmn, the HBIC continued on, putting genuine fear for the boy in everyone currently watching, even _Santana_ kinda felt sorry for the obnoxious teen. She knew what Q's wrath felt like and she fumbled to quickly forget about it. Because, _god_, she did _not_ want to get up and defend the ass laying on the floor. If anyone were to ask her, she'd deny it, but the only reason she watched quietly and didn't have a smartass retort to the relationship that was just so _**wrong**_ being confirmed, was the fear of being on the recieving end of the furious blondes anger...**again**. _One_ experience counted as enough for the hot-headed Latina, and she'd learned quickly to _never_ cross that line again. The brunette shuttered internally, involuntarily.

At this point, she felt really, _really_ bad for the oblivious teen. "Or you'll regret ever meeting **_me_** and crossing paths with Rachel's _lips_ again, got it you utterally-oversized-douche?"

She didn't even give the boy time to respond, making sure her message was being put across _really_ clearly, "Fantastic! That goes for **_all_** of you. _We're out!_"

She watched, as Quinn kicked the boy in his manhood, for the final blow to his ego. She watched, as her Captain spun around and grabbed Rachel by the waist to then turn and proceed to do a very Rachel Berry storm out of the room. She watched as Rachel was being pulled in tug, a look of awe adoration on her face. She simply watched it all with a neutral expression, that same smug smile present, and waited for the silence in the room to finally prevail and end _ already_. _'Seriously is everyone in the club **that** slow?'_

Brittany suddenly squealed with excitement though, breaking the silence in the choir room, and she'd never been more grateful for her blonde being so sweetly ignorant sometimes. Yeah, you heard right, she said _sweetly ignorant_, everything about the blonde was just simply, _sweet_, to her.

"I knew it, San, pay up! Finn, I told you that Rachel was like a no-touch danger zone!"

A smirk gradually formed on the self proclaimed badass that was watching silently in the corner,  
>"That's so hot." Was uttered from Noah Puckerman's direction as he stood to leave and handle a problem slowly forming from visuals, that were, no doubt, playing through his mind at the moment.<p>

Everyone else was still in a daze, stock still in surprise, and stared as Puck dashed out the door that Quinn and Rachel walked out of moments ago, jaws dropped from what had just went down. Santana hummed lightly to her self and turned to everyone before she paused and handed Brittany twenty bucks and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"That, my friends, is why you _NEVER_ fuck with Rachel Berry. Quinn will **ends** you, no hesitation. You should really listen to Britts more, Finntard, she's smarter than all of you in here sometimes. Of which were so completely obvious, to something that wasn't even hidden, it's pathetic! It's not like they were even remotely _trying_ to hide it! **_HELLO?_** Did Rachel sitting in Quinns lap not _register_ to any of you _know-it-alls_ yesterday, besides Kurt?"

"What the hell just happened?" Was heard whimpered from the dimwitted boy still laying on the floor clutching his family jewels.

"You just got your ass handed to you by a cheerleader, Finnessa."  
>Everyone looked at Brittany ever so shocked shocked she could be so mean, and Santana-ish.<p>

"That did _not_ just happen," Will ran into his office, "_I need a vacation_, they do _**not**_ pay me enough for this. You kids are so hard to process nowadays. I'm getting a _headache_ trying to understand how **that** even **_happened!_**" Was said dramatically, muffled, as it floated out the open office door.

**"Oh hell no, _KURT_ EXPLAIN. _NOW_!"** Mercedes exclaimed suddenly.

The diva ran for his life as the entire glee club, sans Brittany, Puck, Santana, and Quinn and Rachel, chased him out the door.  
>Santana just watched it all, a look on her face that only Quinn and Brittany wouldnt be afraid of, and she knew she could never be more proud of her Q than she was then, at that moment.<p>

"Let's go home Britts, I think Lord Tubby stole my cigarettes this morning and I needs to get my sweet lady kisses on. Q's PDA for Rachel has got me all hot and bothered."

"San I thought PDA was when you kissed someone or something in public, not when you beat someone up for kissing your girlfriend..."  
>The Latina just grinned at her perfection of a girlfriend and pulled her out of her seat. She tried to think of another time when she got this lucky and came up short. Nothing or no one was luckier than her and she wondered briefly if that was how Quinn felt.<br>_  
>'Yeah she must feel that way,'<em> she mused silently in her head, _'or else she would have NEVER put her rep at risk. I think its time to discuss feelings with Britt now. After today it's quite obvious Q's feelings are genuine and, quite frankly, Santana Lopez is tired of being a fucking **coward.**'_

It was with that comforting thought in mind, that she skipped down the halls of Mckinley High and out the doors, Brittanys pinky securely locked with hers, and drove them home.  
>Gaining confidence from Quinn and Rachel. She decided,<br>_'Tomorrow, __that pinky will be Brittany, her girlfriend's, hand.'_

She'd be **damned **if that didn't sound her like best idea yet.

"San, Glee Club is _really_ kinda dramatic sometimes."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's it. This is my first shot at giving it a try with Glee, so that could be why the character's don't seem so in character-ish. Apologising for that now, because I'm a first timer. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated because they can help and might inspire me to have the courage to write another fic. However multiple chapter's are definitely off my radar right now, so it'll only be one-shots until I feel comfortable enough to write more. Thanks to those of you who took the time to read! It's greatly appreciated :D<strong>

**One last thing, I'll be writing more in the near future whenever inspiration strucks and I get an idea like this one, that wouldn't leave me _alone_ until I wrote it. Yeah, It was _that_ bad. Also, Im used to writing fics from the little figments of imagination in my head where I build the story on my own, not where characters & everything else are already established. So I'll need time to adjust while finding my "groove".**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read! Goodnight, Good Evening, Or Good Morning to ya!**


	2. Authors Note

**Okay Im gonna be saving this as a one shot and then making a whole 'nother story doing as the before. I just realized how horrible my writing was in the chapters afterwards...to me anyways. So while they'll have the same things happening in the seperate story, it'll be edited...I should really quit doing late night updates. Anways thanks guys!**

**Also don't freak out but I need to do so damage control. So the rest of the chapters(other than first)wont be up for awhile.**


End file.
